The Other Twin
by The Shadows in the Dark
Summary: What if the Boy Who Lived, didn't destroy the Dark Lord on his own. What if Lily Potter was sacrificing herself for her two little babies, Harry and Skylar Potter. For they never told anyone but few about their baby girl, fear that she had no magical abilities like Lily's sister. The Boy Who Lived and The Girl With No Name might meet again, for no one knows about them as twins.
1. The Fateful Night

The wind was blowing hard against the house, a figure was walking towards the house, his hood up to cover his face. As he neared the door, he blew it open and smiled a wicked grin, removing the hood.

"Hello James." He said in a cheerful voice. James glanced at his wand on the couch and looked back at the person.

"LILY I LOV-" A blinding green light cut him off as he fell to the ground, dead. The dark figure then walked up the stairs slowly, smiling his first real smile in years.

"Lily? Harry? You up here?" He called out in a wicked tone, as he opened a door to a baby's room. "Ahhh, there you are. Now step aside." He said in a calmly tone, pointing his wand at her, as she covered a baby cradle, where a baby was sleeping soundly. Lily stood her ground, she wasn't going to let him kill her son. "Let me see baby Harry. No? Okay then. _Avada Kedavra!_" And a streak of green light burst from his wand and Lily fell, hitting the wooden planks hard, stone dead. The hooded figure pushed her body out of the way with his foot and looked down at the baby in the cradle. "Hello, Harry. Your Mum and Dad are dead and soon will you be. _Avada Kedavra!_" The green light hit Harry as he was cuddling some blankets, but it backfired and hit the figure instead, it destroyed the house and and the cradle holding the young boy fell and leaving it in the center of the broken house...

But unknowing to the whole wizarding world, but to few, that some will soon forget over the years, that inside the blankets that Harry was cuddling, was his twin sister, which they feared to be having no magical powers for being a witch. For as Hagrid picked up Harry, he didn't see the small baby next to him, leaving the little girl for the Muggles to find in Godric Hollow, to live in an orphanage, being bullied by the other girls, wishing to have a real family, living in a tiny room, filled with many older, rude, girls. For Skylar Potter didn't know her surname, nobody did, for no one knew about the young girl. For she was known in the orphanage as _The Girl With No Name_. Wishing every night that she could get away from here.


	2. The Girl With No Name

The sun was barely flittering through the small crack in the wooden wall. A small girl was barely waking up, she had long black hair, green eyes, and was quite small for her age. She then woke up groaning as she looked around, she was the last one up. So she would go hungry... again. Skylar grumbled as she got from under the bed where she slept, she has a dream where everything was green, and a burning on her backside of her left hand, where her odd lightning shaped scar was, she rubbed it remembering how it felt in her dream. As she walked out of the room, she glance at the walls and realized it was chore day... again.

"Look it's Skylar Noname!" Greeted her as Skylar walked into the dining room. Where her "family" sat with belly's full of bacon, pancakes, eggs, and some other stuff, she heard some tales of tea and such from Klio, but she didn't believe it. Skylar just started for the door on the other side of the room when she was almost there, she tripped on someone's shoe and fell hard on the disgusting floor. When she got up she heard laughing and she felt blood coming from her nose and lip. Skylar just ran the rest of the way towards the door, before they could see her cry.

"Is baby Sky running away to her lace so she could cry? Bloody-" Skylar was well out of the building to hear what the girl had to say. She sprinted all the way to her favorite stop to get away from everyone, a tall tree shading parts of the lake.

"Why does my life have to be like this? I've been dealing with this stuff for eleven years now, don't I deserve a break?" Skylar sighed as she glance at the sky, she saw a couple of owls flying and stared at them in awe. _How odd, owls flying in daylight?_ She thought as she gazed down at the lake. She was high in the tree and had a bad feeling in her stomach, so she started to climb down. When she thought about how having to deal with the girls that picked on her day after day, year after year. She the self consciously rubbed her scar, they had teased her mostly about it, saying how she was such a freak. She then started to cry, but her heart was filled with fear, for the branch she was standing suddenly disappeared and she fell into the ice-cold lake and her handy down clothes were making it impossible to swim upwards. She was about to give up when she felt her surging up towards the surface. When Skylar broke the surface, she took great gulps of air and she felt as if she was floating. She then opened her eyes and saw she was floating in midair, she then started to panic, she didn't know how she was doing it. Skylar then reached out and grabbed a branch and heaved herself up from the crystal clear water, which looked so innocent, but was deadly. Skylar then climbed towards the bank, where she then fell to the ground breathing heavily. She was about to close her eyes when she heard her name being yelled by the owner of the orphanage, a small, fat lady by the name of Maurine Merrill.


	3. Sturgis Chandrasekhar

Skylar knocked on the door with her right hand nervously. _Why does Merrill want me? I didn't do anything wrong... at least not today._ The door then swung open to a small cramped office, filled with filing cabinets to the roof. And sitting in one of the two chairs in front of Merrill's desk was a man in a tux. He was very pale, had long, wavy, golden-blond hair, warm brown eyes, and was quite tall. The man smiled at Skylar warmly, and patted the chair next to him. Merrill took her seat behind her next and looked at Skylar in the eyes, she could see the coldness in them.

"Skylar this is your lucky day, for this kind, young gentlemen here," she glanced over at him, smiling, but she turned back and gazed at Skylar with an icy gaze," would like to adopt you." She stated dully. The man looked at Skylar.

"My name is Sturgis Chandrasekhar, me an' my wife would love to have a daughter around the age of 11, and this woman told me about you and your history, and I would love to have you for a daughter. What do you say?" Sturgis then held out a hand and Skylar glanced at his hand, it wasn't dirty or anything, but there was some bruising. She then held out her left and shook it. Sturgis looked at her hand with interest.

"My, that is an odd scar. Do you know where you got it?" Mr. Chandrasekhar asked looking into her mind, she felt as if he was reading her mind, but she shook the feeling off.

"O' well, you'll have time to explain that later. I'll be waiting out front." He then checked his watch smiling, but it seemed as if he gotten paler. "Yes, we must be getting along, hurry hurry." He sounded like he was getting nervous about something. Skylar quickly took off and put all of her stuff -which wasn't much- into her old suitcase, she was bubbling with excitement, all that happened at the lake was soon forgotten as she walked outside. She was finally getting away from this prison. Skylar looked around, she couldn't see Mr. Chandrasekhar anywhere. _Where did he go? He said he would be waiting outside._ Skylar then walked over to a shady tree, but before she could sit down she felt something poking her back, she felt somebody behind her.

"_Stupefy_."

Skylar then had a look of panic in her eyes as she knew that voice, the voice was caring and kind, but know she realized it was all a lie. She was about to turn around when she realized that she couldn't move at all, she tried to scream but it was as if she was stuck, or frozen. She then heard a cruel and cold laugh behind her as Mr. Chandrasekhar showed himself.

"Well look who we have here? I know your name is Skylar, but you don't even know what you are or who you are, huh? That scar you have there," Skylar felt a stinging in her hand," it's very odd, yes it is. There's this boy you see, he lives about fifty miles from here. He has that same scar you have, but on his forehead. That's what you get when a Dark Wizard touches ya. But how could one touch you? Well if I am correct your surname is Potter my dear. That boy's name is Harry Potter, _The Boy Who Lived_, when he was a baby, 10 years ago, he defeated the Dark Lord, when he kill your parents, well when I was reading your mind, searching to see if you were the right one, I saw the house, which you lived in for 1 year, before they were killed. By the way. You have your mother's eyes." He then paused and looked at Skylar her eyes had a confused look about them.

"_Ennervate_. Skylar, young, innocent Skylar. You're a witch, my dear. You and Harry destroyed my Lord. So I'm going to destroy you and him both. So my Lord may rise again. I should kill you, but wait let me bring you to the Dark Lord himself, so he can grow on you instead of that stupid man."

"_Chandrasekhar_! I should've known, you always do the dirty work, eh."


	4. Freedom at Last

Sturgis Chandrasekhar turned in the direction of the voice and Skylar glanced and saw a man with greasy-looking long black hair and black eyes. Skylar then felt a pit f fear growing in her stomach.

"Ahh, Severus Snape. I wasn't expecting you?" Mr. Chandrasekhar said in a deep cold voice, almost like ice. The man named Severus then whipped out a tree branch and was in mid-wave before Sturgis grabbed Skylar and pointed something on her neck, making Skylar even more nervous and fearful.

"No so fast Severus, one curse or jinx. And this girl will be dead before you can say pureblood." Severus finally got a glimpse of Skylar and stared at her, almost in shock.

"Lily?" He asked in an unsure tone, Skylar was about to shake her head 'no' when she felt the thing almost digging in her skin. Sturgis gave out a loud cruel laugh at Snape's awed expression.

"No, this is the daughter of the stupid Mudblo-" "Crucio!" Sturgis Chandrasekhar then dropped to the ground, his branch falling to the ground. Skylar quickly grabbed it and started to run towards Snape when she heard screaming.

"Stop!" Skylar then ran in front of Sturgis when Severus did a second 'Crucio' curse and it hit her instead of the man crying. Skylar hit the ground with a silent scream and Snape's smile fell and he ran to her, while it felt as if Skylar was being stabbed and sliced, her scar felt as if a hot metal pot was sitting on it. But soon the pain was starting to ebb away and Skylar felt that her eyes were misty, she then realized that she was still holding the wand in her hands. Severus was sorta hugging her, holding her in his arm, whispering something Skylar couldn't make out. He then glanced up and met her soft bright green eyes and did a sigh.

"I'm deeply sorry...You are just like your mother." He then let her go and stood over Sturgis pointing his wand at him. Glaring with his black eyes that looked like ice, rather than the warm look he gave Skylar.

"So the Dark Lord told _you_ to come kidnap and kill her. Yes?" Severus almost growled, he then pulled Sturgis up from the ground while he was still shaking.

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!" Snape shouted in his face, while Sturgis shook his head quickly yes. Snape did a fake laugh and threw him back on the ground.

"You disgust me, Chandrasekhar. You're going to Asaban you," he then glance back at Skylar, still shaking a little, "prat." He finished leaving Sturgis frozen with shock of really going. Severus then walked back to Skylar and took a small bag from inside his cloak, he then opened it and then gave a brown chunk to her. Skylar looked at it warily.

"It's chocolate, don't worry." Snape said, attempting a small smile. "I'm sorry, but I'll have to take away your memory of Sturgis Chandrasekhar or of your surname. It's Headmaster's orders." Before Skylar could respond he did a memory charm on her, for she then looked at Snape with confusion.

"Who are you?" Skylar asked, glancing at his odd clothing. Trying hard not to smile or laugh, for she felt as if this was not a man to make fun of.

"My name is Severus Snape, a Potion Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I came here to give you your letter and take you with me to get your supplies and take you to the station. Any questions?" He asked as she stood there frozen looking up at him. Confusion in her great green eyes, she then sat down and closed her eyes, her dark red hair forming a sort of halo around her head.

"Are you calling me a witch? The have green faces, pointy noses, and are ugly! I can't be one of _them_!" Skylar said while she now laid, leaned up against a tree while she saw a man passed out near by. Snape some how knew she was going to ask about him.

"His was a bad man, he's still alive, but he'll wish he was dead. And to answer your question, yes I am calling you a witch. And those are stereotypes of them, for I'm a wizard and I can prove it if you don't believe me." Severus then grabbed a branch from inside his pocket in his robes and swished it through the air and flowers showered above Skylar. Skylar watched in amazement, as she now knew this wasn't a prank or joke by the other girls, for that men't she was a real witch. Snape then pulled a yellowish letter from the same pocket and gave it to her. It had a red wax seal on it and it read:

Ms. S,

Under the Bed in the Corner,

122, Williow St,

Ruddery,

Surrey

Skylar looked at the writing in green ink in amazement. She then opened the letter and read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
>Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)<em>

Dear Miss Skylar,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

She then read the second paper and it read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black) 2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear 3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) 4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells__ (Grade 1)_

by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_

_by __Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_

_by __Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by __Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by __Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by __Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by __Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by __Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) 1 set glass or crystal phials 1 telescope 1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

"Ready? We need to get your stuff." Severus then saw some wizards coming and told her to hide in the bushes. Snape talked to them quickly pointing to the man laying on the ground and then Snape came back after the other two wizards took the man passed out away.

"Now we are ready to leave, hurry up, we have much to do."


	5. Diagon Alley

_Author Note: Sorry haven't been able to update, been pretty busy, hopefully will update soon_

The morning went by in a blur, they went to this wizard bank. Where Snape got some of his own money to use on her, when she refused, he dropped the bag into her arms. They then went and bought all of her book, Calderon, potion idioms -which he took great care of buying- and all they had left was her robes and wand.

"Mr. Snape?" Skylar asked looking up at him with soft green eyes. Severus then sighed and glanced down at her.

"Address me as Professor or Sir. But yes?" Severus answered as they past the main robe shop.

"Do you know who my parents were?" She asked looking at the shop they entered, it had a lot of old looking robes inside. Skylar would've guessed it would be a second-hand shop. She saw a robe with some dark reddish spots on it and hoped it wasn't blood.

Snape hesitated. "No. Pick out a robe that fit's you, I'll be back, here's some sickles and seven gallons for your wand." He then quickly left, as Skylar looked around she saw a boy with bright ginger hair.

"Hello. could you help me?" Skylar asked, for he seemed a couple years older. He glance at her and saw she was probable a first year.

"Sure. I'm Fred Weasley and this is my little brother Ronald Weasley. Your a first year, right?" Fred asked Skylar as Ronald smiled shyly at her.

"Yes? Well my name's Skylar, not sure of my surname though. But where can I find a good looking robe?" Skylar asked as smiled at him. Fred then walked over to the far back of the store and showed her some not so bad looking robes. Skylar then thanked him and tried them on. They were a little long, but she would grow into them. She quickly paid for them and walked over to where Snape said the wand shop was. It looked quite shabby, but as she opened the door a bell sounded. Skylar gazed at the towers of small boxes.

"Hello?"

"Good evening Skylar."

"How do you know my name?"

"Never-mind that. Let's get you your wand." The wand keeper then ranted about how the wand chooses the wizard -or witch- and how they are made. Skylar tried many different wands, and the pile of used wands looked like a brand new wall. The Keeper then just grabbed a dusty looking box from the back at random, clear exhausted.

"Try this one!"

Skylar then grabbed it and warmth spread over her whole body. The Wand Keeper look astonished.

"It can't be! It's impossible!"

"What is!?" Skylar asked worried, panic rising inside her.

"There are two wands that have the same phoenix feather cores, or so I thought, it seems that another one was made into a wand without my knowing, which means there is a triple core! A first in history I believe! That wand you got there is a 14 inch, ceder, with a phoenix feather core and is quite hard, seven galleons and be off!"

Skylar quickly paid and walked out of the shop with her new wand in her bag. She was surprised to see a giant of a man walking by, with a small boy around his age. She follows him to an ice cream shop, unsure where Snape is she sits down. Skylar kept stealing glances at the boy, who looked so familiar. Skylar then decides that Snape would probable be where the herbs were. So as she was walking towards there, she saw him fast walking towards her. He then grabbed her by the arm and pulled her beside so no one could see them.

"Where were you!? I was quite worried, you can't just go wherever you heart desires! We must be leaving, follow me and stay close." They then walk out of the long alley into the Leaky Calderon and Snape orders a room for her and a separate room for him.

As Skylar rested her head on the rough-ish pillow, the words of the Wand Keeper echoed in her ears.

_"It can't be! It's impossible!"_

_"What is!?" Skylar asked worried, panic rising inside her._

_"There are two wands that have the same phoenix feather cores, or so I thought, it seems that another one was made into a wand without my knowing, which means there is a triple core! A first in history I believe!_


	6. Hogwarts at Last

Skylar looked around the King's Cross station. She wondered how she was supposed to get on a platform that didn't exist. She then saw a man and asked him how to get on. But he only thought she was playing a joke on him. Skylar was about to give up, when she saw some bright red hair. She followed them, and watched how they got on, she then saw the boy earlier. Once the family was gone, she attempted it. She was getting nervous when she saw the wall coming closer and closer, but then as she glided though it, Skylar looked in awe of the bright red train in front of her. She then attempted to get her trunk on the train by herself, but then a tall man, wearing a yellow and black tie offered to help and she accepted it. After thanking him, she found a empty cart and sat down, rubbing her scar on her hand. After what seemed like forever a young girl opened the door.

"Have you seen a toad, Neville's lost one." A girl with brown bushy hair asked. Skylar shook her head but before the girl could leave Skylar stood up.

"Can I help you look for your toad?" She asked a round faced boy standing behind the girl. He nodded his head nervously, and Skylar did a warm smile at him and walked on the other side of the train. She was almost done checking the carts when she heard a croak. She then opened the last cart and three boys were in it, the blond haired one was holding the toad, his wand above it.

"Put the toad down!" Skylar yelled at him, and the boy looked up in shock, but then recovered and sneered at her.

"Look who we have here Crabb Goyle! Red hair, second hand robes. You must be a Weasley." He said as the other two boy started to laugh. Skylar shook her head but took out her wand and pointed it at the blond.

"Ahh, a brave one here I see. I'm Draco Malfoy, and if your not a Weasley, you must be a filthy little Mudblood! I will bet my wand you don't even know a spell. From just looking at you, you most likely will be a Hufflepuff, as for me. I'll be in Slytherin, my whole family has been. But you must get out of my cart,, take your stupid toad, surprised you could afford one. Goodbye Mudblood." Draco finished and Crabb and Goyle pushed her out of the cart.

Skylar then started to cry as she held the toad in her hands. She then headed over to where they were going to meet up, she then found Neville, gave him his toad and left before he could say thank you. She quickly ran to her little cart and started to cry, she didn't know what a Mudblood was, but she knew it was something horrible. The train then slowed to a stop and she looked out and saw the giant again. Calling to the first years. She then followed him and got into a boat with three other people, turning so they couldn't see the tear stains on her cheeks. They soon arrived at the castle and walked into the Great Hall.

Skylar was dreading when her name was going to be called. At last she was the last one left.

"Skylar?" The professor called out as Skylar grabbed the hat and placed it on her head carefully.

_Hmmm, very tricky, very tricky. I see wit, compassion, bravery. But mostly I see ambission, eagerness to prove yourself worthy, so I guess the right house to place you in is..._"SLYTHERIN!" Skylar then took the hat off as the far table clapped the hardest. She then saw the only seat open was next to that Draco boy.

"Hmmm, guess the hat's losing it's touch, placing a Mudblood in Slytherin-" "Shut Up!" Skylar shout at him as the headmaster was making his speech. Afterwards they arrived in the common room, with was in the dungeons, Skylar quickly went straight to the girl dorms, and right into bed. She wanted this day over. Her last thoughts were how she would learn so many ways to put spells and curses on Draco. She then smiled and fell asleep.


	7. Day One with Draco Malfoy

Skylar was walking into Charms, her first class of the day. She woke up late and had to rush to class, but she soon realized that the only seat left was next to Draco. Skylar then sighed and sat next to him, Draco looked at her in disgust before turning to either Crabb or Goyle.

"The spell we will be learning today is _wingardium leviosa_! Okay repeat after me... _wingardium leviosa_. Great use it on the feather at your desk." The professor stated as he walked around to watch the students.

"This is easy, why can't the purebloods do harder magic." Draco complained to his bodyguards, but Skylar blocked them out and focused on the feather.

"_Wingardium leviosa_." Skylar repeated but the feather didn't move. Draco then started to laugh.

"Surprising. The Mudblood can't do the simple spell." Skylar then repeated the charm and her feather risen high in the air.

"Everyone look, Miss Skylar completed the spell!" Professor Flitwick cheerfully called as Skylar lowered the feather gently on top of Draco's head. Which caused him to sneeze. Draco was in a bad mood the rest of the day.

By the time it was time to eat, Skylar was exhausted, she was able to complete almost every piece of homework. Now her Slytherin housemates decided to call Skylar No-Name, but as she finished her meal and quickly went to bed, she knew this year wasn't really going to change.

The rest of the year flew by quickly, and before she knew it, Skylar was packing up to go home. As she placed her stuff in the common room -which was empty- she felt someone looking at her. She turned around and saw Draco smiling at you with his smirk.

"Goodbye Skylar, I am surprised to say that this year wasn't as bad as it could be with you." Draco says as he leans up against the railing of the steps, as Skylar gazed at him with confusion. He does a soft laugh and leaves the room, climbing up the stairs to get to the main hall. Skylar shrugs and heads up after him, thoughts racing through her brain. _What does Draco mean? Was he being nice to me?_

After Dumbledore makes his anocment, Skylar kept on glancing at Draco sitting a little ways down the table, ignoring the girl that trails him like a puppy dog. It's time to get on the train and leave the place Skylar calls home. As she looked for a compartment she saw Neville sitting alone.

"Is this seat taken?" Skylar asked sweetly as she steps in. Neville nods and noticed she was wearing Slytherin robes. He had a look of fear on his face and starts to get up, but Skylar put her hand on his shoulder, gently pushing him back down on the seat.

"I'm not like the other Slytherins. Remember, I was the one who helped you find your toad, what was his name?" "Trevor?" "Yes, so if you are uncomfortable with me in here, I'll leave, not you, since you were here first." Skylar states as she turns towards the door.

"You can stay." Neville says in a quiet voice, Skylar smiles a warm smile as she sits back down.

"Do you mind if I sleep, I had to wake up early." Neville shakes his head and she quickly fell asleep, but in her dreams she was blinded with green light and she could hear a woman scream and a man laughing a cold cruel laugh.

"Noooo!" Skylar shouted as she woke up crying, her scar burning. Neville was standing next to her rubbing her back when the door opened up.

"Aww, Neville you got yourself a girlfriend, well get out! I need to talk to her. Alone." Draco said in a cold voice, Neville glanced back at Skylar but then Crabb cracked his knuckles and he left the cart. Draco then closed the door so it was only him and Skylar, she still had streaks of tears running down her cheeks. Draco then wiped the tears off her face with a cold pale hand. Skylar stare at him in amazement.

"I heard you scream. What happen?" He said in a different voice, he was using the one he had when he was talking to her in the common room.

"It's nothing, just a bad dream." Skylar lied, it wasn't just a bad dream, it was like it happened before or something. Draco then let you rest your head on his shoulder, he then slowly rubs her ginger hair softly, humming a soft tune. Skylar then fell into a peacefully sleep, dreaming about Draco Malfoy.


	8. Back Home and Off Again

_I'm going to start writing in first person for now on._

_Skylar P.O.V_

Summer was weird. It started out normal, but then it gotten boring after the first few weeks. The other girls were told I went to a "Troubled School" so they stayed away. During the middle of the summer, I used magic to do something, can't remember at the moment, and I got a owl by the M.O.M, and so by the time summer was over, I reread every book I had. Professor Snape came by again to take me to get my new books and supplies. When we went down to Diagon Alley, a lot of women were in line outside of the book shop. _Best not to go now._ I thought as I went to get more money. I then went to get another bigger pair of robes. I saw Fred and Gorge again.

"Hey." I said as I neared them. They gave me a odd look, but then seem to remember me.

"Hey Skylar." They said at the same time, "Stop it. Let me talk first. Great Merlin. Red. Harry. Ugh." I laughed at them smiling.

"Do you know why there are a storm of women outside the book store?" I asked after they gave up talking together.

"Don't really know." Fred said as we walked out of the store and towards the book shop. We then got there and they went in line with their mother.

"Mum, this is Skylar, don't think we introduced you to her yet. She's in the same year as Ron." Ron then entered a pond hearing his name, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny were with him. I then sigh, I didn't really like Harry that much. He seems like a showoff.

"Griffindor?" Fred's mother asked as she held out her hand.

"Umm, no. Slytherin." I said after I shook her hand. Molly stared at me in shock.

"You don't seem like a Slytherin type, they never seem to have manners, are you pureblood too?" Fred tried to signal not to bring it up but I answer.

"I'm not sure of my blood, I have no surname that I know of."

Harry then noticed me and gave me a questioning look, I then rub my scar on my hand. They didn't noticed. We then waited in line till I noticed why there was a line. A so-called handsome wizard was signing books, he then noticed Harry and they took a picture together, it was going to be in the Daily Prophet. _Showoff!_ I then pay for my books and walk back to where Snape was to meet me, but in my path was a horrible troll known as Draco Malfoy.

"Look who's here, it's Skylar Mudblood. Good luck surviving this year." He sneered as he walked past me, not noticing Snape carefully observing us. Clearly I dreamed that Draco was nice to me and cared a little.

Later Snape took me to the station. "We are here. Hope to see you pass my class, farewell till I see you at school." He then walked away, his black cloak billowing behind him. _I have to figure out how to do that!_ I thought as I aboard the scarlet train. There was a seat open by Hermione.

"Is this seat taken?" I asked as kindly as I could muster. Hermione shakes her head and pats the seat in front of her.

"I don't think we officially met. I'm Hermione Granger." She said as she holds out her hand, which I shake. "Skylar. You're friends of Harry and Ron? Yes?" I asked as causally as I could.

"Yes, they are such good friends, we been through a lot together you know?" Hermione asked, I shook my head.

"Not to be rude and all, but I don't really like Harry. Maybe my house is wearing on me, but he sees kinda showoff-ish."

"You couldn't be anymore farther away from the truth. Harry is kind and humble, he lived with muggle's till he came here, he never knew he was famous or anything. It doesn't help when Snape ask him questions that he clearly doesn't even know." Hermione said, clearly getting upset.

"Okay, I get it. Where are Harry and Ron anyway? I know I saw Fred and George, they helped me with my trunk, but I don't remember seeing them." Hermione shook her head.

"They are probably just somewhere on the train, stuffing their faces with candy." I nod, knowing she is most likely right, but I still had a unpleasing feeling in the pit of my stomach.


End file.
